Not Alright
by LivingCorpse
Summary: Songfic to "Never Too Late" by... I forget the band... In any case, a drabble about how La nd BB "broke up". Enjoy. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, how can I make that more clear? because if I did there'd be BB in it and a lot of butt sex between 2 specific pairings...(cough cough matt and mello, BB and L cough cough)**

_**This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?**_

BB stared at his ruby-red eyes in the mirror. He hated everything about them, what they were, what they did to him; he wanted to be able to walk outside with his Lawli-Pop in public without stares. He knew that would never happen.

_**Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late.**_

L rushed into the warehouse that he lived at with his Shinigami-eyed lover, Beyond Birthday. He hurried down the cooridor to their room, knowing what he'd find there. Sure enough, his jam-lover was in the corner of the room with a knife to his chest, crying. The sight was rather beautiful in a depressing way, B looked truly amazing in tears with his pale skin and vibrant eyes. He walked over, took the knife, and put his arm around BB. "Your eyes aren't bad, Beyond, they make you who you are and I love you for who you are. As long as you're with me, you don't have to worry." BB looked up and L, his eyes larger than usual. He looked like a lost puppy. "L, I can't give you what you want with my eyes. All they do is make me insane, they make me kill. I hate them!" L threw the knife across the room and gripped him tighter. "You give me everything I need by you living."

_**No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?**_

L and BB lay in their large bed, cuddled together, and L was happy to find that his B was content for now. No one would ever see this side of Beyond Birthday. Everyone thought he was insane, which isn't true. Everyone also thought he's a cold-hearted murderer, which isn't true either. There's always so much love in him when L comes around, he's immediately happy. And the truth is, L didn't want anyone to see that side BB. Maybe it was posessive and stupid, but he can't help his feelings.

_**Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late.**_

L stared at the note in disbelieving horror. His BB had left him? This couldn't be happening! L slid to the floor, still clutching the note, and let all the tears of his life fall down his face. Why had Beyond left him? L thought he they loved each other, but obviously he was wrong. The first time he was ever wrong, and he wanted it to be about anything but this.

_**The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again.**_

BB walked in the pouring rain, away from his and L's warehouse. He would never see L agian, the obvious reason that after tonight, he'd be in hell, where he belonged. His beloved detective would obviously going else where. He couldn't put up with the thought that he was ruining L's life anymore, he had to get out of there. He knew nothing would be right again, he'd never get time with L, and he'd never get his old life back. Never is such a hard concept to grasp, though.

_**This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong...**_

L had never been through heart break. Did it always hurt this bad for everyone? He never knew it'd be this difficult to live in this world. He wanted it to end, but he couldn't put the knife through his chest Some where deep-down, he knew BB still wanted him. If that was the case, then he'd live for his B.

_**Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late.**_

BB sat in and alley with a knife to his chest. How many times had he been in this exact position, knowing L would come before he plunged the knife into his pale skin? The only difference was that he knew L wasn't coming, not this time. He moved the knife a little further onto his skin when a pale man with messy, black hair saw him. "Whoa, do you want some help?" the man asked. BB looked up and the other guy backed away. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" This deffinitely wasn't his L. He plunged the knife into his heart and let the blood flow, whispering the worlds, "I love you, L Lawliet."


End file.
